


They look so pretty when they bleed

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Blood Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Self-Harm, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal and Peter are kidnapped with only one purpose. Their kidnapper wants revenge on Peter.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	They look so pretty when they bleed

When Peter wakes, his head is pounding, it takes him a moment to get his bearings, realizing where he is and what happened. He was on his way to the office. Wait… Neal was with him, he already picked him up at June’s.

He opens his eyes, scanning his environment to see if he can locate Neal. He seems to be alone in the room. Being restrained to a chair which seems to be bolted to the floor with ducted tape, there isn´t much he can do but wait.

* * *

Peter starts awake when the door opens. In comes a man Peter knows very well.

‘Good to see you awake, Peter.’

‘What do you want Santos?’

‘Nothing. I know the FBI doesn´t negotiate.’

‘Where is Caffrey?’

‘Oh, is that your pet’s name? Well, he is being taken care of.’

‘What is that supposed to mean?’

‘When the time is right, you will see. So I have to go now. See you.’

* * *

‘Wakey, wakey, Burke. It’s show time.’

Peter snaps awake.

Two goons bring in an easel, a canvas and paint brushes.

‘Where is Neal?’

‘Oh, he will be here any minute.’

Peter tries to stretch against the bounds. He can hear people walk towards them, their feet echoing in the hallway. Neal walks into the room. Peter can see he is walking under his own power, he is not restrained, so all his alarm bells go off.

‘Neal? Are you OK?’

Neal has this weird vibe over himself. He doesn´t acknowledge Peter. One of the goons puts a seat in front of the easel and Neal sits down.

‘Neal? What is going on?’

But Neal still doesn´t respond to him. He does let his hand roam over the canvas, feeling it.

‘You know what to do Neal.’ Santos says to Neal, who nods. He picks up a Stanley knife.

‘Neal! Stop!’

But Neal pulls the knife over his left arm. When the blood starts to flow, he picks up a brush and dips it in his own blood and starts painting.

‘Neal! Stop this! You don´t have to do this.’

But Neal continues like he doesn´t hear Peter. When the wound starts to clot, Stanos hands Neal the knife again.

‘NO! Neal. Stop!’

‘Neal this is only going to hurt a little. You want to finish the painting, don´t you?’

Without hesitation Neal accepts the knife and makes a new cut, continuing the painting once the blood flows.

‘Stop his Stanos, what do you want from him?’

‘I don´t want anything from him, and you… you are giving me what I want, so… I’m perfectly fine. I’ll leave you two alone.’

Stanos studies Neal, ‘ Doesn´t he look pretty when he bleeds?’

Turning to Neal, he leans into Neal, ‘oh Neal, your upper thigh will give you a nice supply of fresh red blood.’

Neal nods, taking up the knife.

‘Neal. Be careful. You don´t want to do that. Come on. Stop it!’

Stanos and his men leave the room. Neal has just cut a deep gash in his upper leg. Dipping his paint brush in his blood, he continues painting. Peter doesn´t understand why Neal ignores him. They did something to his consultant, brainwashing him, drugged him, whatever they did, he needs to take care of Neal, because blood is dripping in an alarming rate. He can also see the toll the painting has on Neal. His skin is pale and his hand is becoming less steady. The painting however is grotesque. Peter can still not make out what it is supposed to be, but it is gorgeous in a haunting sort of way.

‘Neal, please listen to me. You need to stop cutting yourself and stop the bleeding. Neal is oblivious to Peter’s pleads. So he will need to free himself so he can stop Neal. He starts to wriggle his wrists and ankles but whoever taped him, knew what they were doing. He can´t get out, so all he can do is try to talk sense in Neal.

* * *

‘Stanos!’

He needs to get the man back here. Neal is wavering on his seat and it is clear he isn´t going to last much longer.

‘What do you want Burke?’

‘You have your revenge Stanos but Neal shouldn´t be the victim of something he isn´t part of. This is between you and me.’

‘Yes, it is, but it is so much more fun to see you suffer without even touching you. So if that is all, I’ll be going now.’

‘Stanos!’

But the man walks away without looking back. Peter focusses back on Neal, who is still painting. Peter doesn´t understand where he gets the energy to keep going, but he does. Starting to plead again, he hopes to reach Neal.

* * *

The moment there is commotion in the building, Peter looks up. There is shouting, so he can only hope it is a FBI SWAT team. The noise comes closer, so Peter takes a leap of faith, praying they are FBI and starts calling out. When someone calls out, Peter calls for help, making sure the agents know there is someone who needs help. He identifies himself.

‘Agent Burke, can you open the door.’

‘No, break it down, we need medical help.’

When he can hear them trying to break down the door, he sort of deflates. What worries him is the fact that Neal isn´t disturbed by the noise and the commotion. The moment the door gives, agents pour in.

‘Agent Burke!’

‘Untie me!’

The SWAT-leader cuts through the restraints and Peter wants to jump up, but being in the same position has turned his legs into jell-o. He is caught by a set of hands and when he looks up, he expects to see a SWAT member, but it is Jones who caught him.

‘Thanks.’

Diana stands next to Neal, looking horrified and calling or medics.

‘Help me to him.’ He instructs Jones.

‘Neal?’

Peter grabs Neal´s hand with the bloody paint brush. Somehow that triggers Neal to look up.

‘Neal, you did good. The painting is finished. Why don´t you put the brush down?’

Peter can see Neal is clearly drugged. His pupils are completely blown.

‘I need to finish this for Peter.’

It is only know that peter takes the time to look at the painting and to his horror it is a portrait of himself.

‘We know Neal, and you did good. Peter loves it.’ Diana pipes up.

‘He does?’

‘Absolutely.’

Two medics enter the room, taking in the scene, which must look like a abattoir.

‘Can someone please tell us what happened?’

Peter nods, telling them everything he can to help Neal.

* * *

Peter stops at June’s mansion. Neal is still on sick leave but since Peter wasn´t hurt, he is back at work. When he arrives at the loft, he enters expecting to find Neal talking and scamming with Mozzie, but instead Neal is sitting behind his easel, a blood red painting in front of him.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Good evening peter, painting obviously, why?’

‘Why in red, did you cut yourself?’

‘No of course not, it’s paint.’

Neal shows the paint tubes and Peter nods, glad to see the tubes.

‘Relax Peter, I was drugged remember, I’m not going to do anything stupid.’

‘OK.’

‘Do you want some coffee? I would offer you wine, but I’m not allowed alcohol just yet.’

‘Coffee is fine.’

June brought up these amazing macrons. You really need to take some with you to Elizabeth.’

‘I will, thank you.’

‘Relax Peter, everything will be fine.’ Neal says in an easy voice, while he covers the cut in his arm.


End file.
